


Token

by liamthebastard



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamthebastard/pseuds/liamthebastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has gotten captured by another pack. Naturally. So he calls Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Token

“ _Stiles there had better be a damn good reason you’re calling me_ ,” a voice growled out of his phone. 

All at once Stiles felt better. “Yeah, actually. A really good reason. How soon can you get out here?” 

Derek makes a disparaging noise. “ _Why do you need us?_ ” Derek grumbled. 

Stiles shifted uncomfortably, and sighed. “I may be in a little bit of trouble,” he said. 

“ _Define little._ ”

 

“ _You did_ what?” Derek half-shouted.

“It wasn’t on purpose! There were some really suspicious disappearances, so I just drove out of town to check on it and-”

“ _Hang on, Stiles_ ,” Derek said. Then he started speaking to someone else. “ _Yeah no. No, he sounds fine. Yeah, I’m going to go get him, I’ll be back later this week._ ” He switched back to speaking with Stiles. “ _Peter says you’re an idiot, and for once I’m inclined to agree with him. Only you would go off to college away from the first pack of werewolves and get captured by a_ second _pack of werewolves._ ” 

“Oh my god, no. You don’t get to laugh at this. Just get your ass out here and deal with them please? I’m super cold.”

Derek growled. “ _Are you hurt? Are you in any danger?_ ” he asked firmly. 

Stiles just sighed. “No, I’m not hurt, no I’m not in any danger. I’m just cold and while you guys are very good about catering to my human needs, this pack is _NOT_ ,” Stiles said, deliberately raising his voice and aiming it at the werewolf who was currently guarding him. 

She rolled her eyes. “Tell your boyfriend to hurry up, our Alpha wants you off our territory as quickly as possible,” she said. 

“Not my boyfriend,” Stiles corrected while Derek snorted. 

“ _Tell her I’ll be there in a few hours_ ,” Derek said. “ _And Stiles? Stay safe._ ”

He hung up before Stiles could respond. 

His werewolf guard grinned at him and tossed her jacket his way. “If you were cold, you should’ve said something. Lysander’s a decent guy, he wouldn’t have kept it from you.” Stiles caught it, but tossed it back. 

“No thanks, I don’t want to go back to my pack smelling like another wolf,” he said. Derek gave him enough crap over the dorm smell and the unfamiliar people he apparently smelled like when he came home on breaks. Stiles definitely didn’t need any more grief. 

“Oh, boyfriend the possessive type?” 

Stiles frowned. “Not my boyfriend, I think I said that already. But no, he’s a born wolf, he gets super sensitive about pack scent.” 

“Mmm, whatever you say, Little Red,” the werewolf said. 

Stiles has really had it with smug werewolves.

 

Derek rolled in about six hours later, looking exhausted and annoyed. “Stiles, you alright?” he grunted. 

Stiles nodded, he was barely half-awake at the time, but Derek clearly understood. “Where’s Alpha Rowlins?” he asked next. 

“Just next door, you can take a second with your human before you go to speak him,” Stiles’s guard, Cynthia, said, smirking. “And Red? Good call not taking that coat.” She grinned, her eyes flashing gold for a second as she stepped out of the room.

Derek immediately rushed to Stiles’s side, running his hands across Stiles’s shoulders and arms. “What did she mean? They offered you a coat and you didn’t take it? Stiles, you’re shivering,” Derek scolded. 

“You’re dumb, now gimme that jacket,” Stiles replied, making grabby hands at the leather covering Derek’s frame. Derek rolled his eyes, but handed it over, wrapping Stiles up in the combined scents of home, pack, and Derek. It was nice. “Where the hell’s Scott? Nevermind, no time. Now, c’mon, we’ve gotta talk to Rowlins and get me out of trouble before they run me out of town.”

Stiles hustled Derek out the door and into the neighboring room where Alpha Rowlins and a few of his betas were waiting. Cynthia was among them, and she glanced up from where she was painting her nails to give a little wave. 

As Derek launched into the now-familiar “no I swear he’s not actually a threat he’s just weirdly good at looking like one” spiel, Stiles just grinned while the Alpha looked him over. Finally they were dismissed, with a strict warning to Stiles to keep out of the woods unless the Rowlins pack specifically requested it. Stiles agreed, and everyone in the room could hear the lie in his pulse, but nobody bothered to call him on it. 

“If he gets injured, Hale, don’t come crying to us,” Cynthia said as she led them out of the pack’s house. 

“Don’t worry, he won’t,” Stiles replied with a grin, climbing into Derek’s shitty rental car while Derek frowned. Stiles rolled down the windows and leaned out to yell at Derek. “C’mon sourwolf, we’re burning daylight!” 

Derek slid into the driver’s seat and sped towards town. He was radiating tension for most of the drive, and when they pulled up outside Stiles’s dorm, Stiles didn’t get out. Instead he unbuckled and twisted in his seat to look at Derek. “Out with it, you grump. Why are you pouting?” Stiles demanded. 

“Because you’re an idiot!” Derek said, slamming his hand on the wheel. “You wander around at night with no protection when you know, you _know_ what’s out there! You get taken by another pack, and I have no way to get to you until hours later. It’s ridiculous, _you’re_ ridiculous, and it’s so _frustrating_!”

“That might be the most you’ve ever said to me at one time,” Stiles said mildly. “Honestly, it’s good you’re getting your emotions out.”

Derek growled. “Don’t joke about this. I’m _serious_.”

“And I seriously don’t care! It’s not like I was in any real danger, they let me go,” Stiles protested. Derek turned in his seat, glaring. 

“You _were_ in real danger, Stiles. These people could have hurt you, could’ve killed you, and none of us would’ve known a thing about it until your body was found,” Derek insisted. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “I’m not having this fight in the car. My roommate’s gone for the weekend, let’s go inside.” He climbed out without waiting for Derek to argue -which of course he would given the chance- and headed into the building. Once he’d gotten into his room, he turned around and waited for Derek to inevitably start yelling. 

Only Derek didn’t say a word. Apparently the walk to the building had given him enough time to cool off. He just walked past Stiles, and went over to his desk and started picking things up and examining them.

“O...kay. So are you going to yell at me or not?” Stiles said, watching as Derek read the back of the novel he’d been assigned for English. 

Derek shook his head. “That’s more Scott’s job than mine at this point. I can’t- I’m not the pack’s alpha, I shouldn’t really even _be_ here on pack business. I’ve got no right to act for the pack, and we’re lucky Rowlins didn’t call us on it,” Derek said. He braced himself one-handed against the desk while he spoke, head hanging down like he’d given up. 

“So why didn’t Scott come out?” Stiles asked. 

“Because I didn’t have time to tell him. When you called, I grabbed my overnight bag and made for the airport,” Derek admitted. “I… didn’t really think it through. I was worried.” He looked so _uncomfortable_ standing in Stiles’s room. It was kinda hilarious, but Stiles knew if he laughed Derek would just get hurt and slink home before talking about anything.

Stiles stepped closer, deliberately invading Derek’s space. “Just because you aren’t the alpha anymore doesn’t mean you can’t be worried about me. That’s not an alpha thing, it’s a pack thing, and that’s fine.” If Stiles never had to deal with emotionally constipated werewolves again… well he probably wouldn’t know what to do with his weekends, but who knows, it could be nice. 

But Derek was still tense, and nothing Stiles was saying seemed to be helping. It was time for the werewolf trump card. Stiles knew wolves were tactile with their pack, so it made sense that werewolves would be too. Hell, Scott was constantly hugging Isaac or clapping Stiles on the back. Puppy piles on Friday nights had become a staple senior year. Even Derek got in on it, and would usually hug Scott hello or ruffle Isaac’s hair affectionately. Derek just never seemed to be interested in that contact with _Stiles_. Too bad for him, Stiles was going to get him to relax somehow, and if a hug would do that, Stiles was gonna hug the _crap_ out of him.

Before he had time to chicken out, Stiles slid between Derek and the desk and looped his arms around Derek’s waist. “I’m _fine_ , Derek. There’s not a scratch on me.” Derek, instead of pushing Stiles aside like Stiles fully expected, collapsed into Stiles’s arms and buried his face in his neck. He sniffed there for a second until Stiles realized what he was doing. “Dude, are you _scenting_ me?” 

“Shut up,” Derek muttered. “It helps, it’s a-” 

“Werewolf thing, yeah, I get it,” Stiles huffed. Derek made an arguing noise, but didn’t say anything for a bit, he just snuffled closer and held on to Stiles. “You know, there are easier ways to drown out the smell of another pack.” 

Derek grumbled. “‘S not about pack,” he admitted. Stiles quirked an eyebrow, not that Derek could see it since he’d apparently set up shop in the crook of Stiles’s neck. “I… just miss you when you’re gone.”

“Dude, can we at least lay down? I’m tired,” Stiles whined. Derek grunted his assent, and they worked their way over to Stiles’s tiny dorm bed. Stiles wound up with Derek half-draped over his chest. They lay there for about two minutes before Stiles started talking. “You miss me, huh?”

“Only sometimes,” Derek said. 

“Liar,” Stiles challenged. Derek ignored him and curved closer. “You totally miss me. You’re _attached_ to me. When I’m gone you _pine_ ,” Stiles teased. When Derek didn’t argue, Stiles grinned. “Oh my god you really _do_! You pine! You miss your token human.”

Derek just mumbled some nonsense into his neck. 

“Say again, oh pining one?”

Derek groaned. “You’re more than a token human,” Derek said through gritted teeth. “But I am attached.” 

So Stiles brain shut down with that revelation. “Attached as in I’m pack and you’re used to me? Or attached as in… attached?” he asked, terrified of the answer.

“Attached as in attached,” Derek answered.

And bit by bit, Stiles put it together. “We’re cuddling. In my dorm bed. SIx hours from the pack, because you panicked and came straight here without even telling Scott. Because you _like_ me?”

“Yes,” Derek confirmed. 

“Awesome.” Stiles grinned. Derek Hale _liked_ him. Liked _him_!

They stayed cuddled on Stiles’s bed for a few hours, dozing lightly and relaxing. Stiles was incredibly close to falling asleep when a cell phone went off. It wasn’t his, so he didn’t really move until Derek shifted off of him with a curse.

Stiles sat up blearily, and blinked at Derek, who was staring at his phone in mild horror.

“Whazzat?” Stiles asked, wiping at his eyes.

Derek held up the phone, with thirty missed calls displayed. “I forgot to call Scott.”

“Shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally titled in my docs folder _Stiles is a Dumb and Gets Kidnapped by Another Pack Because He Cant Stay Out of the Woods_. Says a lot about my work process that the title came first.


End file.
